topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Threat levels
The Levels Originally based from OnePunch-Man's danger levels, this tier system will be provided to give an overall idea of the threat the being overall represents in combat. * Cub - Small threats of up to normal human standards * Wolf - Threats to a crowd of people such as peak humans with weaponry or wall to small building level superhumans * Tiger - Threat to a small town * Demon - Threat to an entire city * Dragon - Threat to entire countries * Maoh - Threat to all global civilization * God - Threat to the planet itself * Nova - Stellar threat * Quasar - Galactic threat * Big Bang - Threat to multiple galaxies and potentially the entire universe After the Big Bang class is passed we start reaching much higher territories of power, these will be denominated as: * Celestial - Universal to lower multiversal threat * Mobius - Solid multiversal threat * Omega - Metaversal threat, or anything above multiversal but under omniversal * Omni - Omniversals or fully omnipotent beings Note that this is threat level, not solely busting/destructive capacity. So this being said although the destructive capacity of a being is very important when classifying there threat level, it is not the only factor taken into account. '-' at the end of a class means the being is considerably weaker than most beings of the class hes categorized in. +''' at the end of a class means the being is much stronger than most beings of the class he or she is categorized in, or that he or she could potentially be categorized in a higher class. '''Tiers Besides the threat levels it is also common to see the words "tier(s)" thrown around a lot in this wiki, and in vs in general. The system most commonly used here for tiers would be: God tier > Top tier > High tier > Mid tier > Low tier > Bottom tier. Tiering is verse specific aka Whitebeard would be a God tier, given hes the absolute peak of his verse, however this does not mean he would be God tier in general fiction, he would be a low tier in a verse like Dragon Ball. Generally speaking tiering only applies to pertinent and/or relevant beings in a verse, so normal humans or random fodder would likely not even reach a tiering in most verses. Example: Captain Kuro=One Piece bottom tier>>>One Piece random fodder aka normal human, thus the normal human doesn't even count as a bottom tier. Threat level designation guide As pointed out before, levels assigned in this database aren't based solely on destructive capacity. Attack Potency is indeed more or less the most important factor usually. However speed, hax and factors like these are also roughly taken into account, and some times can make a big difference in tiering. For example, Jotaro Kujo from JJBA would only be a Tiger class being if only AP was considered. HOWEVER given the fact his speed is MASSIVELY above the norm of Tiger class, he would easily be a Demon class being. So, here is a rough estimation for how to assign Threat level measurements: Cub: Cub-'' = A threat even a normal human child might be able to handle ''Cub = A threat within parameters of regular humans Cub+ = A threat that requires several regular humans, a massively trained human or a peak human to handle Wolf: Wolf-'' = A threat above normal human standards, such as a peak human with weaponry or a very low superhumans ''Wolf = Superhuman+ to low-end Wall level beings Wolf+ = High-end Wall level beings or lower end Building level beings with low speed and little to no hax Tiger: Tiger-'' = Solid Building level beings, usually possessing supersonic speeds and a bit of hax ''Tiger = Large Building level beings, usually in the hypersonic range Tiger+ = City Block level beings Demon: Demon-'' = Multi Block level beings ''Demon = Town level beings Demon+ = City level beings with little to no hax and/or severe limitations like range and lack of efficient travel Dragon: Dragon-'' = City+ to Mountain+ level beings ''Dragon = Island level beings Dragon+ = Country level beings Maoh: Maoh-'' = Large Country/Small Continent level beings ''Maoh = Continent level beings Maoh+ = Multi Continent level beings God: God-'' = Moon to Small planet level beings ''God = Planet level beings God+ = Large Planet level beings Nova: Nova-'' = Small Star level beings ''Nova = Star level beings Nova+ = Large Star level beings Quasar: Quasar-'' = Solar System level beings ''Quasar = Multi Solar System level beings Quasar+ = Galaxy level beings Big Bang: Big Bang-'' = Multi Galaxy level beings ''Big Bang = Galactic Cluster level beings Big Bang+ = Nigh-Universal level beings Celestial: Celestial-'' = Universe level beings ''Celestial = Universe+ to possibly Low Multiverse level beings Celestial+ = Low Multiverse level beings Mobius: Mobius-'' = Multiverse level beings ''Mobius = Multiverse+ to High Multiverse level beings Mobius+ = High Multiverse+ level beings Omega: Omega-'' = Lower end Metaverse level beings ''Omega = Metaverse level beings Omega+ = Metaverse+ level beings Omni: Omni = Omniversal beings Omni+ = Fully Omnipotent beings Category:Tier Category:Threat levels Category:Miscelaneous Category:Threat level Cub Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Nova Category:Threat level Quasar Category:Threat level Big Bang Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Threat level Omega Category:Threat level Omni